UN PEQUEÑO SECRETO
by RedDemon21
Summary: Chizuru se siente un poco distinta con respecto a Okita-san que antes. Así que decide escribirlo en su diario! ¿Ya que es el lugar más seguro donde plasmar sus sentimientos…o no?... ¿Chizuru-chan que estas haciendo?


**Nota traductor:** Hola a todo el mundo! Esta vez lo que les traigo es una traducción de un fic del ingles al español que me gusto mucho. Es un Okita x Chizuru. La autora original de este escrito es Phoenixalia. En fin sin más que decir los dejo con el fic y las notas del autor original :D.

**Nota Autor:** Um…hola! Soy una nueva fan de Hakuouki. Mis personajes favoritos de momento son Saitou y Okita. Ambos me gustan por igual. Simplemente no puedo decidirme XD. Como sea, este es un fic Chizuru x Okita! Espero les guste y recuerden dejar review.

**Summary:** Chizuru se siente un poco distinta con respecto a Okita-san que antes. Así que decide escribirlo en su diario! ¿Ya que es el lugar más seguro donde plasmar sus sentimientos…o no?... ¿Chizuru-chan que estas haciendo?

**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de Hakuouki me pertenece asi como tampoco esta divertida historia. Tan solo las ganas de traducir y esto me pertenecen XD

* * *

><p><strong>UN PEQUEÑO SECRETO<strong>

Era un día normal en los cuarteles del Shinsengumi. Las aves cantaban, los gatos maullaban, los soldados entrenaban y así sucesivamente. Pero que era lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos con la única chica del cuartel? Veamos.

Yukimura Chizuru se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en el piso con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. En sus manos había un pequeño objeto, de hecho un pequeño libro de su época. Con un "fude" en sus manos, continuo escribiendo en el.

Se detuvo en seco por un segundo al escuchar un suave ruido desde fuera de la habitación. Pero luego de unos momentos, al ver que no pasaba nada se encogió de hombros…Quizás había sido el viento.

Se detuvo por segunda ves, pensando que más escribir ahora. Y luego continuo, pero mientras pensaba, derepente…un idea vino a su mente haciendo que su cara se tornara en extremo roja y negara con la cabeza. ¡No! ¡No podía escribir eso! ¿O sí?

Trató de Auto convencerse.

"¡Exacto! ¡Incluso si es algo vergonzoso debo escribirlo!" se dijo con determinación Chizuru.

"Después de todo es mi diario. ¿Qué no son los diarios para escribir tus más profundos secretos? ¡Es decir incluso si ese secreto es acerca de Okita-san!"

Una vez más Chizuru comenzó a escribir en su diario y acababa de terminar cuando…

"¿Qué es lo que escribiste sobre mi? Susurró una voz en su oído.

"Waaaaahhhh!" gritó Chizuru.

Se volteó solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un Okita con una gran sonrisa burlona. Sin mencionar que sus rostros estaban horrorosamente cerca…..esperen….Okita Souji….cara cerca… Souji Okita…sonriendo burlonamente….sus enormes e inocentes ojos marrones levantaron la miranda para terminar posándose en los ojos juguetones del chico, actuando como la pequeña niña inocente que era.

…

…..

Luego de uno o dos minutos fue Okita quien decidió romper el silencio sonriendo suavemente entre dientes haciendo que Chizuru saliera de su ensimismamiento.

"Tanto te gusta mi cara Chizuru-chan?" pregunto de manera juguetona el chico.

"¿E-Em? U-Um…."

Fue en ese momento que Chizuru se dio cuenta que ¡le estaba mirando fijamente a la cara de Okita-san! ¡Pero que inapropiado de su parte!

"G-Gomenasai!" Soltó a torpemente, inclinando su cabeza y ruborizándose de vergüenza.

"Esta bien, Esta bien…Ahora de vuelta a mi pregunta, ¿que es lo que pasa conmigo?" preguntó Okita.

"E-eh!"

Chizuru quedó sin aliento. No podía ser, Okita-san había escuchado lo que había dicho, entonces…entonces… ¿por cuanto tiempo había estado ahí?

"¡O-Okita-san! ¿Has visto lo que escribí en mi diario?" pregunto avergonzada Chizuru.

"Humm…quizás" respondió sonriendo Okita.

"¡Mou Okita-san, es malvado!" dijo Chizuru haciendo un mohín, y aun avergonzada.

"Chizuru-chan te ves tan adorable cuando pones esa cara" dijo aun sonriendo Okita haciendo que Chizuru se pusiera más roja si es que eso era posible.

"Mou! Okita-san deja ya de burlarte de mi"

Una vez más Okita rió entre dientes.

"Ahora, por tercera vez. Chizuru-chan, ¿qué escribiste sobre mi?" Preguntó el chico seriamente.

"Ah…um...A…no..."

No podía decírselo.

"¡No necesitas saberlo!" Le dijo

"Ah? Pero soy muy curioso. Y una vez que me pongo curioso" dijo Okita mirando fijamente a Chizuru a los ojos…"siempre quiero saber"

Chizuru comenzó a dar pasos a hacia atrás, alejándose de Okita cuando vio esa peligrosa expresión en sus ojos.

"¿O-Okita-san…p…por…porque te estas acercando a mi? Preguntó un poco tímida Chizuru.

"¿Por qué? Porque quiero saber que escribiste sobre mi, por supuesto" respondió Okita.

"¡P…pero es privado, Okita-san!"

"No me importa quiero saber que escribiste de mi"

"P-pero"

Chizuru se encontraba entre la pared y un demasiado cercano Okita .Pasó saliva con dificultad.

"Chizuru-chan, se una buena chica y dime que escribiste" dijo Okita sonriendo malévolamente.

"P-pero"

"Si no me dices te quitaré el diario y lo leeré yo"

"Ehhhhhh!"

Chizuru apretó el diario contra su pecho, protegiéndolo de Okita.

"¿OH? ¿No vas a mostrarme? ahora eres tu la que esta siendo mala Chizuru-chan"

"D-demo es mi diario!" dijo Chizuru, dolorosamente consiente de Okita se acercaba más y más.

Así que decidió cambiar el tema

"¿De-de todos modos! Por que estabas en mi habitación Okita-san?

El muchacho detuvo sus movimientos por unos momentos y enarcó una ceja.

"Esta mal que venga y te diga buenos días, Chizuru-chan?

"Pe-pero debiste avisar que estabas aquí"

"Lo hice, de hecho varias veces…pero nunca me contestaste, así que decidí entrar y encontré a nuestra pequeña Chizuru-chan escribiendo algo"

"E-eso es inapropiado Okita-san!"

"¿Importa ahora?" Preguntó el chico con sus manos aproximándose al diario que ella apretaba en las suyas.

Preparándose Chizuru presionó aun más fuerte el diario contra su pecho y cerró sus ojos apretándolos de miedo.

Sonrió. Era tan fácil molestarla. Las manos de Okita que se dirigían hacia las de ella; pero rápida y repentinamente cambiaron su rumbo tomando su barbilla.

Los ojos de Chizuru se abrieron como platos.

"¿Que esta haciendo?"

Okita le sonrío. Y lo siguiente que supo es que los labios de su acompañante le rozaron la nariz, dándole un casto beso.

Chizuru simplemente quedó allí estupefacta, divagando por su mente.

"¿Q-Q-Qué?"

El chico rió al ver su expresión facial y la dejó allí, con el diario resbalando de sus manos.

"Por cierto Chizuru-chan" dijo Okita ya desde la puerta. "ya sabía lo que habías escrito en el diario sobre mi y esto fue mi respuesta" finalizo cerrando la puerta.

Chizuru fue rápidamente del rojo al rosado y de ahí al rojo tomate en solo unos pocos segundos.

"¡No es posible! ¿Esto…lo sabía?

Justo cuando Chizuru creyó que todo había terminado, Okita nuevamente abrió suave la puerta segundos después.

"La próxima vez, si quieres, podemos ir un poco más lejos" dijo descaradamente, dándole una ultima mirada y aun sonriéndole.

Al cerrar la puerta se escucho un ruido distinto. Y sabía muy bien lo que era.

¿Que era? Bueno Chizuru se había desmayado por lo que dijo.

Owari.

* * *

><p>NA: Hecho! Ah y en caso de que te sigas preguntando que había escrito Chizuru en el diario, lo que escribió fue: "Querido diario, no se porque, pero cada ves que miro a Okita-san últimamente me sonrojo…estaré…estaré enamorada? si lo estoy, me pregunto que pensaría Okita-san si lo descubriera?

Hasta la próxima. Si quieren, la próxima escribo un fic de Saitou!

N/T: "fude" pincel de caligrafía japonesa, ya saben con esos con los que escriben XD

"Demo" es pero literalmente :D


End file.
